


Tell Me You Love Me

by Poke_Melody



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: All Kiran had ever wanted was to hear Alfonse tell them he loved them...





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Small little drabble idea I got while listening to music...

Kiran understood why Alfonse was so guarded around people. They couldn’t blame him. But you would think after a while of being in a relationship, he would show them some way that he loved them.

Kiran knew he did, but never once did Alfonse say that he loved them. That didn’t bother them at first. But hearing Chrom say it to Robin, or Alm to Celica. Kiran just couldn’t help but feel a bit sad about never hearing it said towards them.

\----

Now here Kiran was, bleeding out in Alfonse’s arms. They weren’t going to make it, they could feel it. If this was the end, then they only had one request.

“Alfonse...” they whispered.

“Y-Yes, Kiran?”

“Please... tell me you love me...”

Alfonse’s already distressed expression turned to sheer dread as he held them close. His sobs quieting as Kiran’s hearing started to fade, along with their vision. Please, just let them hear him say it.

“Alfonse... please...”

Alfonse’s hold on them tightened. 

“I...”

...


End file.
